


Кофе и печенье

by XMRomalia



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mink is not that bad y'all just mean, Post Mink's good ending, Post-Canon, Ren is just sleepy baby, no beta we die like men, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Их отношения сложны и запутаны. Но у них получается заставить это работать.
Relationships: Mink/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Кофе и печенье

Аобе было довольно странно покидать Мидориджиму.

Это было порывом, осознавал он сейчас. Он не думал ни о чем, лишь следуя яростному зову души, что тянул его вперед, будто у него вокруг талии был обвит незримый канат. В голове было пусто, глухо, лишь мысль билась вторым пульсом, сущим набатом — он должен найти его, должен получить ответы, должен… взглянуть в глаза, что ли.

Получил ли он их, эти ответы? Спорно.

Минка читать было трудно, даже используя проклятый скрап; он был будто старой книгой с кучей-кучей выцветшего текста, но Аоба не злился. Аоба просто протягивал руку, переплетая их пальцы, бледные с загорелыми; смотрел в чужие напряженные глаза, ощущая странное спокойствие, наполняющее душу.

Минк сделал много дерьма, и Аоба не забыл. Никогда не забудет страха, унижения, расстройства от тех моментов в Глиттере и Платиновой тюрьме; никогда не сможет вырезать эти воспоминания из головы, даже если захочет. Но… возможно их и не стоит вырезать. Не стоит забывать.

Это часть их общего прошлого, и эти кошмары у них на двоих.

С такими невеселыми мыслями его встретило утро в доме Минка. Аобе в глаза беспощадно били лучи солнца, и не помогало ни зажмуриться, ни отвернуться — в комнате светло, одеяло стащено в ноги — явно следы «ласкового» пробуждения от Минка. Без единого слова, за то, черт подери, работало как передовые Мидориджимские койлы.

— Мф… сволочь.

Фырча, он перевернулся на спину и поднялся на локтях, будто окончательно стряхивая остатки сна. В комнате пусто, ни следа Минка — разве что… Взгляд внезапно споткнулся о кружку, стоящую на прикроватном столике. Она была на резном подносе, рядом с небольшим букетом свежих полевых цветов, наполнявших комнату легким-легким весенним ароматом, который Аоба заметил лишь сейчас.

Кружка же… Она была одной из новых, и на её боках виднелись традиционные узоры Мидориджимы, его родины. Подарок от Минка, вспомнилось ему с теплотой.

От неё шел ароматный дымок, а на стоящей подле плоской тарелочке виднелись кругляши печенья.

Аоба не мог сказать, что ожидал подобной заботы.

Минк оставался холодным и неприступным с виду, разумеется, но Аоба чувствовал — что-то незримо изменилось с того вечера, когда он, простывший, бодался в него, точно ребенок. В движениях и словах Минка не пропала колкость, разумеется, однако вся эта напускная жесткость сводилась на нет… взглядом. Более не пустым, не отрешенным, но теплым и мягким, как закатное небо.

От его взора больше не хотелось бежать и прятаться; он не пугал, нет. От взгляда Минка скорее хотелось шкодничать, улыбаясь хитро, и это изменение Аобу ошарашило, пожалуй. Как и собственная на неё реакция.

Он протянул руку к чашке, отпивая ароматный кофе; отметил про себя, что вкус очень похож на тот, что ему делала бабуля. Как и у печенья, если подумать…

Проскользнула невольная мысль, не узнал ли Минк рецепт у неё, однако Аоба тут же её отбросил — мысль Минка с очень сосредоточенным лицом и закушенным во рту колпачком от ручки, записывающим рецепт по словам бабули, доносящимся с телефона, выглядела слишком комично даже на его вкус.

Особенно если представить эту складку меж бровей, это угрюмое «угу» в ответ на каждую заметку бабули — мол, не вздумай переборщить с ингредиентами, даже с проклятым сахаром, это тебе не взрывчатку делать, тут точность нужна!..

Смешок сорвался с губ совсем невольно. Черт.

Чуть помотав головой, закончив с немудреной трапезой и выскользнув с кровати, Аоба заметил Рена, дремавшего на солнышке. Подоконник был специально оснащен подушечкой, чтобы тот ни в чем не нуждался, и Аоба глупо улыбнулся, глядя на неё. Расшитую, украшенную узорами, так привычным работам Минка…

Он никогда не просил об этой подушечке. В один момент она просто оказалась на месте, где Рен обожал принимать солнечные ванны — и Рен, озадаченно дернув ухом, устроился на ней, перед тем чуть потоптавшись, будто настоящий пес. Сообщив Аобе, что она довольно удобная. И пахнет хорошо, если верить его сенсорам.

Погладив спящего пса за ухом, стараясь при том не разбудить, Аоба хмыкнул сам себе, чмокнув помощника в лоб — и выскользнул из комнаты, довольно скоро обнаружив Минка в гостиной. Тот сидел на диване в простой, домашней одежде; его волосы были подвязаны на макушке, а пальцы заняты тщательным плетением вещи, предназначение которой Аоба и не думал угадывать — все равно прогадает ведь.

Творчество у Минка всегда было странным — или до одури полезным, или до дрожи завораживающим. Аоба немного завидовал, если честно. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Лениво подойдя со спины к дивану, на котором устроился Минк, он лениво обнял сидящего мужчину за плечи, ткнувшись носом в мягко пахнущие корицей волосы. Тот даже не дрогнул; Аоба не пытался скрыть звук своих шагов или подкрасться, поэтому мужчина явно знал, что он в комнате.

О, на Аобу не отреагировали, сказал бы кто угодно, глядя на них со стороны. Изящные загорелые пальцы ведь продолжили плетение, взгляд от работы не отвлекся, но Аоба не глядел со стороны. Он прижимался к чужим плечам, к чужой коже, и потому ощутил, как Минк поначалу напрягся всем телом от касания, насторожился… и лишь после понемногу расслабился.

Вечно он так, знал Аоба. Храбрится, а у самого сердце в глотке. Почти как дворовой кот, к ласке не привыкший.

Хмыкнув, он уложил подбородок на чужое плечо, завороженно следя за плетением очередной вещицы. Безмолвно, но без напряжения; Аоба никогда не думал, что однажды найдет тишину… спокойной. Наполненной общим дыханием, легким шумом, доносящимся снаружи. Легким шорохом лозы. Битьем сердца прямо напротив его ладоней.

Загорелые пальцы медленно, но методично плели веревку для обвязки, как Аоба уже догадался, ловца снов. У Минка получалось все так быстро и ловко, что парню иногда казалось — пф-ф, делать их, наверное, легко. Однако даже пары попыток хватило, чтобы догадаться — о-о нет, все намного сложнее. Просто Минк, сволочь, заставляет все выглядеть слишком просто.

Так похоже на него, на самом деле.

— Ты пялишься, — прозвучал чуть хриплый голос, и Аоба позволил себе хитро улыбнуться, проведя носом за чужим ухом. Тот звучал как угодно, но не раздраженно.

— Ты тоже, когда думаешь, что я сплю. Но я же не жалуюсь.

Ответа не прозвучало, но Аоба мог поклясться, что чужие уши чуть потеплели. Пришлось потратить все силы, чтобы не хихикнуть. И остаток потратить на то, чтобы подарить дураку легонький поцелуй в родинку за ухом — так, чисто в виде личной прихоти.

Возмущений не прозвучало. Аоба посчитал это маленькой победой, и, обняв того покрепче, невольно вжимаясь в чужую спину, спокойно проговорил:

— Хэй. Научи меня плести эти штуки.

— Ловцы снов? — Бровь мужчины выгнулась, и Аоба кивнул, неумолимый в своем порыве. Украшения в его волосах чуть позвенели при этом движении, и Минк, как ему показалось, на секунду засмотрелся на них. А за тем кивнул сам. — Хорошо.

На губах Аобы мимовольно расцвела улыбка, и он со смешком наклонился, оставив поцелуй на кончике чужого носа. И, не дожидаясь реакции, парень отстранился, хлопнув в ладони:

— Отлично. Тогда я на кухню, примусь за готовку. А то после твоей мыть посуду — сущее наказание!

С поднесенным настроением Аоба довольно развернулся на пятках, направившись в нужную комнату. Однако стоило ему лишь сделать пару шагов, как он был остановлен терпким и чуть шелестящим голосом, прозвучавшим со спины:

— Аоба… Ты же понимаешь, во что ввязался?

Поздновато об этом спрашивать, растерянно подумал он. На года два так поздновато, на десять тысяч поцелуев и объятий поздновато. На одну кружку кофе с бабушкиными печеньями поздновато. Но вслух лишь фыркнул:

— Ага. А ты?


End file.
